Loading Screen Tips
When the game is loading/generating a level, a Tip is displayed on the screen. Some are universal and some are only showed after picking certain mutations or equiping certain weapons. Weapon Tips REVOLVER ~~ trusty old revolver TRIPLE MACHINEGUN ~~ triple machinegun, so much fun SLEDGEHAMMER ~~ hammer time MACHINEGUN SHOTGUN CROSSBOW GRENADE LAUNCHER ~~ be careful with those grenades DOUBLE SHOTGUN ~~ double shotgun, double fun MINIGUN ~~ time to rain bullets AUTO SHOTGUN ~~ just hold down the trigger AUTO CROSSBOW ~~ 225 bolts per minute SUPER CROSSBOW ~~ 5 bolts per shot SHOVEL ~~ dig BAZOOKA STICKY LAUNCHER ~~ dont touch sticky nades SMG ASSAULT RIFLE DISC GUN ~~ we hereby sincerely apologize LASER PISTOL ~~ futuristic weaponry LASER RIFLE SLUGGER GATLING SLUGGER ~~ time to gatle ASSAULT SLUGGER ENERGY SWORD ~~ zzzwwoonggg SUPER SLUGGER ~~ no need to aim HYPER RIFLE ~~ hyper time SCREWDRIVER ~~ screwdriver will fix it LASER MINIGUN ~~ energy bill off the charts BLOOD LAUNCHER ~~ built with spare parts SPLINTER GUN ~~ this will hurt TOXIC BOW ~~ hold breath while firing SENTRY GUN WAVE GUN ~~ shoot em up PLASMA GUN ~~ fun fun PLASMA CANNON ~~ fun fun fun ENERGY HAMMER ~~ break a leg JACKHAMMER ~~ break some legs FLAK CANNON ~~ 10/10 GOLDEN REVOLVER ~~ B-) GOLDEN HAMMER ~~ shiny hammer GOLDEN MACHINEGUN ~~ expensive machinegun GOLDEN SHOTGUN ~~ beautiful shotgun GOLDEN CROSSBOW ~~ velvet handles GOLDEN GRENADE LAUNCHER ~~ even the grenades are gold GOLDEN LASER PISTOL ~~ this thing gets hot CHICKEN SWORD ~~ chicken loves her sword NUKE LAUNCHER ~~ this is what started it all ION CANNON ~~ death from above QUADRUPLE MACHINEGUN ~~ the future is here FLAMETHROWER ~~ burn burn burn DRAGON ~~ hot breath FLARE GUN ~~ signal for help ENERGY SCREWDRIVER ~~ future fixing HYPER LAUNCHER ~~ point and click LASER CANNON ~~ oh laser cannon RUSTY REVOLVER ~~ this revolver is ancient LIGHTNING PISTOL ~~ thunder LIGHTNING RIFLE ~~ a storm is coming LIGHTNING SHOTGUN ~~ hurricane SUPER FLAK CANNON ~~ 11/10 SAWED-OFF SHOTGUN ~~ a true melee weapon SPLINTER PISTOL ~~ watch your fingers SUPER SPLINTER GUN ~~ terror LIGHTNING SMG ~~ heavy weather Random Tips there are other worlds out there doing alright beware of statues war is hell ammo drops depend on your weapons fire at things until they die try not opening weapon chests the throne definitely exists energy weapons use lots of ammo crowns are loyal always wear dry socks steroids can dual wield if only you could talk to the monsters pick your mutations wisely try hitting grenades for extra range the I.D.P.D. is looking for you remember to take a 15 minute break for every hour you play! the throne is getting closer danger zone airhorn.wav bob and weave no it's happening fear is the mindkiller crystal can shield watch out for dehydration it's not fair, it's not right rosebud not today bandits like camping near explosives robots can digest anything always keep one eye on your ammo fish can roll assassins can pretend they're dead shotguns are great for close combat melee weapons can deflect bullets explosives can destroy walls HP will only drop when damaged Area Tips (this needs some segregation) your friends were here it's dark here the wind hurts dust surrounds you let's do this watch out for maggots scorching sun the wasteland calls you welcome to the future sludge everywhere water dripping danger don't eat the rat meat don't touch the frogs the sewers stink don't drink the water climb over cars don't cross the streams the sound of birds rust everywhere look up there used to be trees here shoot robots on sight almost halfway there skin is crawling reflections on the walls spiderwebs everywhere oh no there is no yeti walk softly civilization miss the sun they used to have electricity wear a scarf don't push any buttons nerds beep boop the palace this place is old aw yes it smells nice here hunger... 4 years later... so much money always wanted to go here space... Character Tips 'Random' noone compares active: anything passive: anything shapeless never the same clearly the most powerful random shifts shapes 'Fish' the taste of mud like kevin costner gills on your neck it's ok to eat duty calls last day before retirement family 'Crystal' crystal can handle this telekinesis pushes bullets away eyes can't speak all these thoughts don't blink eyes sees everything cough everything hurts melting is tired it's so cold out here plant can hold RMB to see further photosynthesizing... no mercy blood blood blood death death death kill kill kill pop pop no popo guns that wear vests it guns that hate texas guns with 6 senses guns that straight festive guns that sign breastses guns that make breakfast guns that send textses guns for fake necklace verifyvenuz thanks gun god so cool yung venuz is the best yung venuz is so cool get strong get shots appreciate revolvers steroids used to be a scientist steroids could do pushups forever time to flex don't forget to eat weapons I'm afraid I can't let you do that guns for breakfast 74 61 73 74 79 >> tasty 3c 33 >> <3 72 6f 62 6f 74 >> robot 6b 69 6c 6c#61 6c 6c#68 75 6d 61 6e 73 >> kill all humans again amateur hour is over never surrender go focus remember the training allies take damage over time spawning new allies heals old ones it will get better a new generation change is coming forget the old days Health Tips good luck this isn't going to end well oh dear Loop Tips what's happening monsters everywhere it's a whole new world this will never end